Hidden Hands
by CandleCrown2071
Summary: A songfic based on Yoko Ishida's Walking Through the Empty Age after the events of Haunted R&S First fanfic! Please R&R I appreciate feedback! Sorry you couldn't review before! Anonymous reviews were not enabled


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor will I probably ever..darn.

Dedication: This piece is for those authors I've read that have made their works wonderful and enjoyable for me to read

Couples: This is a pure Robin and Starfire piece that takes place primarily a couple of hours after the events of Haunted occurred. To me, Robin still had things that he needed to tell Starfire.

A vision of beauty...an angel guiding those through the darkness...that's what Starfire was...

Robin watched the beautiful red-head stand on the edge of the roof of Titan's Tower. Her eyes were closed and she cupped her hands in a praying position. He held his breath as she opened her arms like a cross and a few stray red locks covered her face. But she didn't mind it one bit. She held her arms out for what seemed like the longest time, and Robin enjoyed every moment of it. For a moment he thought he could see white wings grace her back like an angel.

"_You are hurting me..."_

"_Slade ran right by you! How could you let him get away!"_

"_But, Robin..there was no one there..."_

Robin hung his head in shame and felt the unavoidable pain of guilt strike him in the heart. He had hurt his friend----his best friend. All Starfire had ever done was care for him, love him, and protect him. Be there for him in the darkest of times. Understood him when no one else would. As Robin tried to collect his thoughts, his concentration was cut short when he heard Starfire sing– sing in the most amazing and enchanting voice God could have ever graced her with.

"I dip my hands into this darkness

This is the ink of all of our lifetimes

Here in this world of utter silence

Let the stones speak to me

Tattooed here across my skin, "I Will Live"

Like a rose that grows from the wreckage

Blood red, beautiful

How the storms all around me are now breathless..."

A single "_klink_"of the heating system caused Starfire to stop and look around, her eyes resting on the Boy Wonder. Her eyes widened as did Robin's. Before he could even respond, Starfire spoke.

"Oh, Robin! I truly apologize! I did not realize that you had come up to the rooftop also," she said. Robin couldn't help but smile as Starfire looked at him. _Apologizing for nothing,_ Robin thought.

"No need to be sorry, Starfire. I wanted to come up here and check on you. Are you ok?" He asked as sincerely as he could. In return, he received a simple nod from the alien princess..

"I'm here to view the sunset– it is most beautiful is it not?" She said as she twirled around, her face now towards the sky. She was indeed right. As Robin looked he saw vibrant colors of purple, orange, and yellow mingle together to create a breathtaking view.

"Your voice is beautiful too," Robin said suddenly. He shut his mouth at the realization of what he said. Starfire turned around and blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"I hadn't realized that you were up here _that _long..." She replied as she fidgeted with the purple material of her dress. Then the two eased into an uncomfortable silence as they stood facing each other for what seemed like the longest time.

"Starfire?" Robin asked suddenly.

"Yes, Robin?" Starfire returned.

"Would you dance with me?" He said as he held his hand out to her. Starfire looked dumbstruck as she looked at his waiting hand.

"Please?" He asked quietly, almost in a pleading tone. Starfire blushed once again as she hesitantly put her hand in his.

Starfire was at once brought into Robin's strong arms. She felt his hands snake around her waist and his cheek rested lightly against her own cheek. Starfire in return put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as she savored the moment. As they moved slowly around the roof, Robin leaned in close to Starfire until their foreheads touched.

"W-Would you sing for me? I really enjoyed listening to you.."Robin said in a gentle voice. Starfire felt tears well up in her eyes but restrained from letting them fall. Then she quietly continued singing.

"Is this the end of the raging road

Through the tangled mind?

Is this the end of starlit skies?

Are we walking blind?

Let me set out through this morning

Open arms to greet the empty ages

Reborn, see how I'm circling I'm a sailor, eternal

Is this the end of the wasted way?

Is this the death of time?

Is this the end of blue psychic seas?

Are we sailing blind?

Oh, look down on me

Watch over me as I walk across this world

Oh, hold me in hidden hands

Let us go

Oh, look down on me

Watch over me as I walk cross this world

Teach me how to take my first footsteps... to the end..."

As Starfire sung the final words of the song, she felt Robin tighten his hold around her, giving her the feeling the protection. She buried her face in his chest as they continued dancing.

"Starfire...you sang that beautifully. And I as I heard you now I wished I hadn't done what I did to you before.." Robin said, his voice cracking. Starfire brought her head up and looked at the Boy Wonder. His face was stained with tears that had slid from underneath his mask.

"No, Robin. It is not your fault." She said as she wiped away his tears. Starfire cupped his face in her hands and held him close.

"But–when I was fighting Slade...when he almost killed me. I thought of you. I thought of all those times you helped me. I realized that you were always with me, whether it physical or spiritual. You held me in _your _hidden hands. Those hands that helped me so many times before." Robin said as he buried his face in her ruby locks. Starfire smiled and began to hum quietly as they continued to dance.

"I love you, Starfire..."

"I love you forever, Robin..."


End file.
